Warum ich ?
by JenDeluxe
Summary: Es geht erst um Neville und wie er alles nach dem fünften Band sieht! Später spielen Harry und Draco auch noch ne grosse Rolle! slashlemon wer es mag soll es lesen und ein rieview dalassen


**Tach Leute! Das ist meiner erste Fanfiktion also wäre glücklich über ein paar reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld damit**

**Viel Spass beim lesen!**

**Warum ich ???**

Neville Longbottom war alleine in seinem Zimmer in der Longbottemvilla, wo er mit seiner Oma wohnte. Es waren Sommerferien. Bald würde das sechste Schuljahr in Hogwarts beginnen.

Neville saß auf seinem Bett und dachte, wie schon öfters in der letzten Zeit darüber nach, was eigentlich alles in der Mysteriumsabteilung passiert war. _Was hat die blöde Prophezeiung gesagt? _

… _Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… _

Und mehr konnte er leider nicht verstehen. Denn es war viel zu Laut gewesen. _Was war damit gemeint?_ Fragte Neville sich die ganze Zeit!

Er war auch im siebten Monat geboren und seine Eltern haben doch auch bis zu ihrem tragischen Unfall gegen Den- dessen- Name- nicht- genannt- werden- darf gekämpft. Hatte das ganze was mit ihm zu tun? Er musste es wissen! Die Frage quälte ihn die ganze Zeit.

Vielleicht sollte er mit Harry sprechen? Aber vielleicht bildet er sich auch nur was ein! Er, der Tollpatsch, der Vergessliche, er konnte es doch nicht mit dem Jungen- der- überlebt- hat aufnehmen, geschweige denn, ihm mit seinen blöden Fragen belästigen. Aber vielleicht weiß Harry ja mehr und kann ihm weiterhelfen! Ein Versuch war es wert.

Neville nahm sich eine Feder und ein Stück Pergament und begann zu schreiben:

Lieber Harry!

Ich muss was Dringliches mit Dir besprechen. Kannst Du nächsten Montag in die Winkelgasse kommen! Wir treffen uns vor der Gringottsbank um halb zwei! Wenn es geht bitte allein.

Danke Neville!

Er las sich das geschriebene noch mehrmals durch, rollte es zufrieden zusammen, versiegelte es und legte es unter sein Bett. Seine Oma braucht es nicht zu finden. Sie macht sich zu viele Sorgen und stellt nur wieder komische Fragen. Er musste eine Möglichkeit finden den Brief zu verschicken, so dass es seine Oma nicht merkt.

Am Besten er verschickt den Brief nachts!

Gesagt getan! Neville lag in seinem Bett. Seine Oma war gerade da und hatte ihm Gute Nacht gesagt. Jetzt musste er nur noch warten. Hoffentlich schlief er nicht ein. Seine Oma ging immer spät ins Bett.

Unruhig wälzte er sich hin und her. Er konnte nicht ruhig liegen bleiben. Hoffentlich bemerkt Oma nichts, dachte er nur die ganze Zeit!

Da, nun hörte er sie wie sie die Treppe hinauf tapste. Der alte Holzboden knarrte bei jedem Schritt. Jetzt war sie in ihrem Zimmer und schloss die Tür. Auch diese knarrte leise. Neville setzte sich auf. Sollte er es jetzt riskieren? Nein es war noch zu früh! Er musste noch etwas warten. Er stand auf und ging langsam zum Fenster und blickte hinaus. Der Himmel war klar und er konnte die Sterne sehen. Eine Eule flog vorbei. Neville verfolgte sie mit den Augen, bis er sie nicht mehr sah.

Wie es jetzt wohl seinen Eltern ging? Fragte er sich! Sie fehlten ihm sehr!

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch! Was war das? Seine Oma konnte es nicht sein, die war doch schon im Bett und das Geräusch kam doch von unten.

Langsam griff er nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtisch lag. Leise ging er zur Tür und öffnet sie. Er streckte seinen Kopf durch die Tür und lauschte. Hatte er sich nur getäuscht? Doch da war es wieder. Ein leises Poltern war zu hören und es kam eindeutig von unten. Leise schlich er sich zum Treppenanfang. Er zitterte am Ganzen Körper und Angst machte sich breit. Sollte er vielleicht besser Oma wecken? Aber vielleicht war ja was ganz harmloses! Neville schritt langsam und bedächtig die Treppe hinunter, nur darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu machen. Doch plötzlich stolperte er und fiel Kopf über die Treppe hinunter. Er polterte so laut, dass es jeder hören konnte.

Am Ende der Treppe kam er zum stillstehen. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Es war stockdunkel! Und er hatte seinen Zauberstab verloren. Suchend sah er sich auf dem Boden um. Plötzlich erblickte er vier Stiefel vor sich. Langsam hob er den Kopf und sah in zwei verhüllte Gesichter.

Das eine verhüllte Gesicht bückte sich und fragt Neville, _suchst Du das hier?_ In seinen Händen war Nevilles Zauberstab. Neville konnte nichts sagen. Er war versteinert. _Was wollte die beiden von ihm? Warum waren sie hier?_ Der andere Verhüllte packte ihn am Arm und zog Neville hinter sich her. Neville wollte schreien, doch er war immer noch wie gelähmt. _Was passiert nur hier? Warum war Oma noch nicht hier? Sie muss doch das Gepolter gehört haben! Oder nicht? Na ja, ihre Ohren waren auch nicht mehr die Besten! _

Der Verhüllte zog den Tollpatsch in den Salon. Er hielt ihn noch immer fest am Arm. Nun packte ihn auch noch der andere und auf einmal war der Salon um ihn herum verschwunden. Er schaute sich um und befand sich nun in einem großen dunklen Raum. Überall standen Kerzen und der Kamin knisterte. Die Beiden Verhüllten mussten mit ihm appariert sein.

Die Beiden Männer packten ihn und schliffen ihn zu einem riesigen Sessel. Dieser stand vor dem Kamin. Erst jetzt bemerkte Neville, dass Jemand in dem Sessel saß.

Plötzlich zischte eine leise Stimme durch den Raum, _Das ist also der junge Longbottom! Ihr zwei habt gute Arbeit geleistet! _

Die Stimme! Nein das konnte doch nicht sein! Er, der Tollpatsch stand vor Lord Voldemort! Und dieser grinste ihn auch noch schelmisch an! Neville hatte Angst!

Doch dann konnte er schon wieder die zischende Stimme vernehmen. _Ich glaube Neville du stellst Dir in letzter Zeit viele fragen! Oder nicht?_ Ähm… Jaa ja, stotterte Neville.

_Ich glaube ich kann sie Dir beantworten, _zischelte Voldemort weiter.

Neville wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Woher konnte Der Dunkle Lord das Wissen? Neville zitterte noch immer am ganzen Körper.

_Aber bevor wir dazu kommen, zischelte die Stimme des Lords weiter, möchte ich sehen, ob du genauso standhaft bist wie deine Eltern_

… _crucio… flüstert die unheimliche Stimme _und Neville zuckte vor Schmerzen zusammen.


End file.
